ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
What could have been different in the story of Dragon Ball
What could have been different in the story of Dragon Ball is a collection of stories about what things would have been like in the storyboard of the Dragon Ball manga and anime had certain events been different. |Row 2 title = Creator |Row 2 info = Akira Toriyama |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Action, martial arts, science fantasy, comedy |Row 4 title = Rating |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Country/language |Row 5 info = Japanese, English |Row 6 title = Chapters |Row 6 info = Depends on anime or manga |Row 7 title = Run/runtime |Row 7 info = December 3, 1984 – March 27, 2011 |Row 8 title = Director |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Writer |Row 9 info = Justiceforall17 |Row 10 title = Editor |Row 10 info = Justiceforall17 }} Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール) is a Japanese manga by Akira Toriyama serialized in the weekly anthology magazine, Weekly Shonen Jump, from 1984 to 1995 and originally collected into 42 individual books called Tankobon. In 2004, the manga was re-released in a 34 volume collection (called Kanzenban) which included a slightly rewritten ending, all new original covers, and original color artwork from its Weekly Jump run. The story of Dragon Ball follows the life of Son Goku, a monkey-tailed boy loosely based on the traditional Chinese folk tale [[Journey to the West (西遊記), from his life and adventures as a child all the way up to being a grandfather. During his life, he fights many battles and eventually becomes (arguably) the strongest martial-artist in the universe. He is not without help, however: the comic boasts a large ensemble cast of martial-artist heroes and villains which provide the conflict that drives the story. The titular Dragon Balls are one component of the universe, but are not the focus of most of the plot lines of the title. The Dragon Balls are seven magical spheres which are scattered across the world. When assembled together, they can be used to summon the dragon Shenlong, also known as Shenron, who will grant one wish (within limits). After the wish is granted, the balls are scattered again across the landscape and become inert for a year. In times past, it would take generations to search the world and gather the balls. In the beginning of the story however, A teenage genius girl named Bulma has created a "Dragon Radar" to detect the balls and making the process far easier than it was intended to be. Evolution Notable fantasy elements include not only the monkey-boy Goku and the balls themselves, but also many talking animal characters, unlikely martial arts techniques, and characters identified as gods and demons. Despite the fantasy elements, the world does contain advanced technology including space-saving capsules which are pocket sized but can expand into almost any object, flying cars, and similar "near future" trappings. The overall mood of the title is light with very few deaths and an emphasis on adventure and humor.A subtle but significant change in mood began after Goku's best friend Kuririn was killed. This began the Piccolo Daimao saga in which the manga enters a darker tone compared to its earlier volumes. Dragonball fully transformed into an action based shonen manga at the onset of the Saiyan Saga (volumes 17-20). Starting with introduction of Goku's first son, things begin to take a much more serious and harder sci-fi approach. The series follows the adventures of the adult Goku who, along with his companions, defends the earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space conqueror named Frieza to an unnaturally powerful clone warrior named Cell to a near indestructible magical creature named Majinbuu. Plot This details a series of fanon stories about what could have happened during the story of the Dragon Ball manga and anime had things been different. The Red Ribbon Army Saga episodes where Chichi is present, The Secret of Dr. Flappe, Goku Goes to Demon Land, The Time Room, the Piccolo Junior Saga episodes after the Tournament, the filler from Duel on a Vanishing Planet to Namek's Explosion...Goku's End, the entire Garlic Junior Saga, and the Cell Games Saga episodes where Mercenary Tao appears are not part of my fanon. These are the episodes I watched in England in the order that I saw them: Memories of Gohan (partial) Faith in a Boy Cell Juniors Attack Free the Future (partial) Another Super Saiyan Welcome Home, Goku Here and there (episodes in between "Free the Future" to "Energy Drain") The entire Babidi-Fusion Sagas Z Warriors Prepare Goku's Ordeal The Androids Appear A Handy Trick (partial) Closing In Unwelcome Discovery Seized with Fear (partial) These are the episodes I watched in Sri Lanka in the order that I saw them: Gohan's Hidden Powers Goku's Unusual Journey Princess Snake's Hospitality Escape from Piccolo Showdown in the Past The Saibamen Strike Nappa...the Invincible? Tien Goes All Out!! The Return of Goku Goku Strikes Back (partial) or Goku vs. Vegeta...A Saiyan Duel Vegeta...Saiyan Style (partial) Journey to Namek Face-off on Namek No Refuge from Recoome Maybe Enter Goku Goku...Super Saiyan One episode in the Frieza Saga, where Vegeta says "Piccolo, you idiot." One episode in the Garlic Junior Saga, where Chichi and Yamcha are attacking Gohan. Characters All the characters will be the same as in the series, but some of them may meet different fates. Main Characters Major Characters Minor Characters All minor characters are those characters of Dragon Ball who are not listed in the past two subdivisions of this section. Chapters The stories will include the same storyline in the series, except those chapters where the storyboard needs to be changed. The Emperor Pilaf Saga * Episode Seven: The Ox-King on Fire Mountain * Episode Eight: The Kamehameha Wave The Piccolo Junior story arc The Saiyan story arc The Frieza story arc The Cell story arc The Majinbuu story arc }} Category:Needs Work Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Justiceforall17 Category:Page created by Justiceforall17